Birthday Present's Sweet Lies
by Kisaragi Shiragiku
Summary: Kido duduk bersila dan mengawasi Kano yang sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas dan tanpa tujuan. Dalam benaknya, mengapa ia harus ditinggal sendirian bersama Kano yang masih belum berkata sepatah kata pun dari tadi pagi? "Baa… buh…" Kano menatap Kido dan tertawa kecil. Nah, itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Kano, sejak ia berubah menjadi bayi.


Kido duduk bersila dan mengawasi Kano yang sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas dan tanpa tujuan. Dalam benaknya, mengapa ia harus ditinggal sendirian bersama Kano yang masih belum berkata sepatah kata pun dari tadi pagi? Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini selama Kido berada di Mekakushi Dan. Ya, harus menjaga Kano sendirian dan anggota yang lain pergi melaksanakan misi tanpa mereka berdua. Terlebih lagi, cuaca tak bersahabat liburan musim dingin ini begitu membuatnya resah. Dan juga, dalam kondisi seperti ini… mana mungkin Kano bisa melaksanakan misi.

"Baa… buh…" Kano menatap Kido dan tertawa kecil. Nah, itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Kano, sejak ia berubah menjadi bayi.

**Flashback**

"_Danchou_, gawat!" seru Seto panik. Kido yang tengah memasak sarapan dan seluruh anggota Mekakushi Dan yang lain pun menoleh kearahnya. "Kano… Kano..." Kido menunggu perkataan yang selanjutnya dengan sabar. "Kano… mengecil!"

Semuanya tersentak kaget. "Mengecil? Apa maksudnya? Kano-san menjadi kecil seperti anak kucing?" sambar Momo. Seto menggeleng cepat. "Apa? Menjadi anak kecil?" tanya Momo lagi. Seto mengangguk.

"Uhh, ayolah… ini baru sehari setelah tahun baru, Seto. Apa kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Shintaro.

"Tidak mungkin Seto berbohong!" Mary menggembungkan pipinya. Seto hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Mary.

"Tapi, rasanya ini seperti di dalam anime atau manga. Yah, kurasa ini cukup mustahil," ujar Hibiya. Marry menatap Hibiya dalam-dalam dan Hibiya pun berhenti berkutik. Tidak ada yang bisa disela dari Seto jika ada Mary di dekatnya.

Kido kembali menatap Seto. "Nah, jadi dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Kido khawatir.

"Dia masih ada di kamar, sepertinya dia masih tidur," jawab Seto. Kido berjalan ke kamar Kano, sedangkan yang lain masih menatap Seto. "Aku tidak benar-benar mengerjai Kido, aku hanya ingin mereka berdua saja di hari ulang tahun Kido," Seto tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, saat ini kita harus meninggalkan mereka berdua dan sedangkan kita pergi keluar?" tanya Shintaro. Semuanya mengangguk, termasuk Konoha yang mengunyah nasi dengan lahap dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi sebelum Kido memarahi kita!" seru Momo dengan volume yang kecil. Tapi, Konoha menahan mereka. Kemudian, menunjuk kompor yang masih menyala. Hibiya mengangguk dan mematikan kompor. Setelah itu, mereka bertujuh meninggalkan markas dan pergi secepat mungkin.

Sementara itu, Kido yang berada di depan kamar Kano menghela nafas panjang dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan-lahan. "K-Ka-Kano?"

Kemudian, ia mendapati Kano kecil yang tengah bermain sendiri di atas kasur. Tingkahnya begitu menggemaskan ketika menyadari Kido masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Oh, ya ampun… kukira Seto hanya bergurau," keluh Kido. Akhirnya Kido menggendong Kano dan membawanya ke ruang di tempat mereka berkumpul.

Alhasil, kosong. Ruangan tersebut kosong. Kido pun merasa cukup kesal. '_Apa? Aku ditinggal sendiri hanya bersama Kano?_' batin Kido.

Tiba-tiba, _handphone_-nya bergetar. "SMS dari Shintaro?" gumam Kido. Dia membuka pesannya.

'_Ah, maaf ya _danchou_! Kami pergi melaksanakan misi yang mendadak sekali ini (__v__˚). Yah, kami harus meninggalkan _danchou_ sendiri bersama Kano karena kami harus cepat. Sekali lagi, maaf ya _danchou_! ~Ene~'_

'_Misi? Misi apa?'_ pikir Kido. Tapi, ia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya. Yang penting, sekarang Kano… menjadi bayi.

**Present**

"Baa… buh…" Kano mengeluarkan kata pertamanya di hari ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini? Merepotkan," ujar Kido. Kemudian, ia memasang _headset_ di telinganya dan memutar lagu dengan volume rendah. Tiba-tiba, perut Kido berbunyi. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita belum sarapan."

Kido pun baru menyadari kalau tadi ia masih meninggalkan kompor yang menyala. Dia cepat-cepat berlari menuju dapur. Aneh, kompornya sudah mati. Sup setengah matangnya pun sudah dingin. Lalu, Kido menghidupkan kompor dengan api sedang. Sekarang, yang dibutuhkan bayi adalah bubur.

Kido mengambil panci satu lagi dan memasak bubur. Kano hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Dalam hatinya, ia senang melihat Kido yang agak perhatian padanya. Yah, meski hanya untuk satu hari ini. "Tsu… bo… mi…"

Kido tersentak, lalu menoleh ke arah Kano. '_Bukankah barusan ia menyebut namaku?_' tanya Kido dalam hati. '_Juga, dia sangat imut ketika masih bayi._'

Tak lama kemudian, sup dan bubur buatan Kido sudah matang. Lalu, ia mengambil mangkok kecil dan mengisinya dengan bubur dan sup. Kemudian, ia kembali duduk di depan Kano sambil membawa sarapan Kano.

Kido menyuapi Kano dengan sabar. Namun sesekali buburnya tumpah dan mengotori pipi merah Kano. Dengan cepat, Kido mengambil tisu dan mengelapnya. Kano tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah khawatir Kido yang terlihat sangat dekat.

Setelah sarapan milik Kano habis, Kido menaruh mangkok di atas wastafel dan akhirnya mengambil piring untuk sarapannya sendiri. Lalu, dia duduk sambil mengawasi Kano yang bermain sendiri. "_Nee_, Shuuya… apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Kano berhenti bermain dan menatap Kido lekat-lekat, seolah dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kido barusan. "A-apa?" tanya Kido merasa kurang nyaman. '_Apa salah aku memanggilnya begitu?_' batinnya.

Lalu, Kano kembali tertawa kecil. Saat ini Kido tak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya, melihat senyuman Kano yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tiba-tiba, muncul perasaan khawatir Kido terhadap anggota lainnya yang sedang melaksanakan misi tanpa mereka berdua. Dengan cepat, Kido mengambil _handphone_-nya yang terletak di atas meja dan segera mengirim pesan kepada Momo.

'_Bagaimana misinya? Apa kalian tidak kewalahan?'_

Kido menekan tombol 'kirim' dan kembali mengawasi Kano yang lagi-lagi bermain sendirian. Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, Kido sudah mendapat balasan dari Momo.

'_Oh, beres _danchou_! Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kami hanya kewalahan dengan salju yang menumpuk di sana-sini :3_'

Kido menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya, tak ada lagi yang harus di khawatirkan selain Kano. Lalu, dia menulis balasan SMS Momo.

'_Yah, baguslah. Pastikan cepat kembali ke markas setelah misi selesai.'_

Kido menekan tombol 'kirim' lagi. Kali ini, Kido bersandar di kursi dan menutup matanya. "Ada apa pagi ini? Semuanya terasa ane—"

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibir Kido. "Hnn!" Kido langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati Kano berdiri di depannya, sudah kembali ke 'bentuk' sewajarnya dan dia…

Kano melepaskan kedua bibirnya dari Kido seraya menyeringai lebar. "Kau lengah, _danchou_." Sontak, wajah Kido berubah menjadi merah. Dia tak dapat bergerak sedikit pun ketika menyadari kalau Kano baru saja…

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan!?" tanya Kido sedikit gugup. Yah, melihat seringaian Kano itu membuatnya tambah malu. "Bagaimana kau bisa kembali seperti se-semula?" tanya Kido lagi.

Kano menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, "Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya pada Kido-chan yang manis ini." Wajah Kido semakin memerah.

"H-hentikan…!"

"Apa? Kau tidak suka? Bagaimana dengan… Tsubomi-chan?" goda Kano sambil menatap wajah Kido. 'Ah, dia manis sekali,' pikirnya.

"A-a-ap—"

"Hmmnnn? Bukankah tadi kau memanggilku 'Shuuya'? Tidak adil, loh… Tsubomi-chan."

"Ka-kapan? Aku tidak—" Kido berusaha mengelak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kano yang semakin lama pandangannya semakin dalam. Kido menelan ludah. "Se-sebenarnya apa yang kau mau da-dariku?"

Kano tersenyum. Kali ini terlihat tulus, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kido terpesona. Namun, tetap saja Kido tetap terlihat seperti biasa. "Selamat ulang tahun, Tsubomi."

Kido tersentak, ia bahkan tak ingat kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun. Tubuh Kido bergetar. Dia menatap wajah Kano yang tersenyum tak seperti biasanya itu. Dapat dirasakan olehnya, jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang. Susah untuk mengatakannya, tapi… "Terima kasih… S-Shuuya."

Kano yang tadinya tersenyum, kini menjadi terkejut dan pada akhirnya kembali tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ia tak menyangka kalau Kido akan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi dengan cepat Kido menarik lengan Kano dan mencium pipinya.

Itu membuat Kano terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. "M-maaf… kau terlalu tinggi jika berdiri." Kido mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, sedangkan Kano masih tidak bisa berucap sepatah kata pun. Dia begitu _shock_ sampai-sampai masih terdiam.

Sementara itu, ketujuh anggota lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak melaksanakan misi apapun itu sudah sampai di depan rumah. Seto membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam bersama keenam anggota lain. "Kami pulang!" seru Ene yang berada di balik layar _handphone_ Shintaro.

Mereka menatap Kano dan Kido yang tengah membeku. "Ha-hah? _Danchou_? Kano-san? A-ada apa?" tanya Momo panik.

"Se-sepertinya kita mengganggu mereka," ujar Shintaro.

Kido tersadar, "Ti-tidak! Kalian tidak mengganggu sama sekali! Kami menunggu kalian pulang!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kano? Apa kau merawatnya dengan benar, _danchou_?" tanya Seto.

"E-eh?" Kido terkejut dan menatap Kano yang kembali menjadi bayi dan pura-pura tidur di pangkuannya. "A-ah! Te-tentu saja! Dia sudah makan bubur dan sup. Sekarang di-dia sedang tidur." 'Ah, terpaksa aku harus berbohong,' batin Kido. Mereka bertujuh tampak senang.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan bergabung," ujar Hibiya melangkah mendekati Kano dan Kido. Yang lainnya juga langsung mengikuti.

Hanya Seto yang terheran-heran. "A-aku… ke toilet sebentar," ujarnya. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju toilet. Namun, ia tidak benar-benar ke sana. Dia hanya bersembunyi di balik dinding dan melihat gerak-gerik Kano dan Kido dari sana. 'Aku tidak terlalu suka ini, tapi aku sebaiknya melakukannya,' batin Seto.

Ia mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya dan ia berhasil membaca pikiran Kido. '_Ah, ya ampun… tadi itu hampir saja. Untunglah Kano kembali menjadi bayi.'_

Saatnya untuk membaca pikiran Kano. Tapi… "Apa yang kau lakukan, Seto? Mencoba mencari tahu?"

Seto tersentak kaget. Kano yang tadi tidur di pangkuan Kido, sekarang berada di sampingnya, dengan tubuh yang seperti biasa. "E-eh…" Seto tergagap.

"Maaf ya, itu rahasia. Tapi, te-ri-ma-ka-sih," ujar Kano seraya tersenyum simpul.

Seto berjalan mundur, walau hanya selangkah. "I-iya… sama-sama. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Kano menyeringai tipis, "Entah. Ini hanya kebohongan kecil untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya."


End file.
